Last Dance
by Ancr
Summary: It's going to be a series of drabbles on MxN when I feel like writing them. So here's the first story. I revised it! Pls R
1. Last dance

**Author's note:** Just something I wrote while I was bored… Hope you like it. Mikan's character a bit out though. Happy reading! Reviews are welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice (though I would love to)

The music plays on…

as we see a certain brunette looking frantically around. It was their graduation night, an important occasion that should not be missed. It was this very day that she might not be able to see him again, what more feel him and be there for him. But she knows she will be waiting for him, waiting until he is ready to go to her. Waiting for that faithful day which might never come, but our dear brunette doesn't care. She thinks not into it. She ponders not into the future, but receives it with open arms regardless of it being good or bad.

The brunette gave a pout to no one in particular as she brushed through the figures. He was not among them after all, but she had a vague idea of where he might be – their favourite spot. Pulling up her dress, she struggled to unstrapped the uncomfortable high heels. She could never get use to those even if they were half a finger tall. Finally releasing her poor sore feet from its torture chamber, she hobbled towards the familiar Sakura tree, barefooted.

The music drones on…

Meanwhile…

High up in a Sakura tree, a raven-haired guy in his formal attire sat, desperately trying hard to concentrate on his manga, but somehow his mind keeps on drifting off to her. Why? He could not comprehend until a week ago.

They were all leaving, each off to their own paths. "Graduating" they put it nicely, but to him it was deserting, breaking off bonds. It was then did reality strike him - He could not even bear a single thought of her leaving him. He had always assumed she would be there, waiting for him when he comes back from missions, no matter where the place is. He loves her, too much to let her go, too attached to leave her alone.

He could hear the upbeat music playing from far away, setting him on a guilt trip of not going to the dance floor. After all, he had promised her he would. Staring at the manga, he somehow could not understand the simple words written inside. Ironically, he was supposed to be the smartest of the lot. It was all thanks to her.

"Natsume!" he heard her stern voice called out to him.

"Speaking of the devil" he mused to himself, but she was no devil, but an angel that had struggled to pull him out of the darkness, out of the barrier in which he hides himself, **his** angel. Landing softly on the ground, he studied her from head to toe.

She was wearing white gown. The cloths wrapped around her neck and were tied firmly when they meet, while the rest of the cloth flowed freely, ending at her knees. A slash circled her small waist, ending with a bow behind her back. High heel shoes meant to be tied to her legs dangled in her hands. The baka could not get use to it, he concluded. Her brown hair was let down reluctantly (urged by Hotaru to do so) with the wind tugging at it. It swayed along with the brunette's body movement as she made her way to him. He couldn't help but admit that she had grown over the years in some ways, yet not in others. But she was truly** his** angel.

Fiery roses appeared on the brunette's cheeks under the intent gaze of Natsume. He in turn gave a triumph smirk upon noticing how she flinched uncomfortably.

"What do you want, Polka-dot?" he questioned, intending to sound bored. He however was fooling no one.

"Ne, Natsume, won't you dance with me?" she asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked down. Her hands were behind her back doing god knows what. One of her feet supported her weight while the other was drawing circle on the ground.

He could tell she was somewhat irritated by his question, but calmed down after a while. She was indeed growing. Regarding her request, he hesitated. His heart was screaming for her to accept it, but his brain was warning him not to get too close.

"No," he answered her firmly, though his heart was dying to accept it. It was all a matter of sacrifice and stupidity.

"Why? You promised!" she cried out desperately, looking at him. Her eyes distinctly spelled "hurt".

He did not answer to this question. He did not know how to answer her, he did not know how to tell her that he was not worthy of her. How to tell her to stay away from the dangers she couldn't see when she has brains of such.

The music plays on…

**  
**_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait**_

Mikan lowered her head as if she got the message and turned her back to leave. Moisture sprang into her eyes, but refused to spill from her pretty brown eyes. Why won't he agree? It wasn't something difficult to do. All she wanted was a dance with the person she loved.

**  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left**

Natsume closed his eyes. It was just one dance, one chance to be with her again. Why won't he allow it? She was going to walk away again, but this time is different. She would be gone forever after this day. They would probably not meet again.

"Just one more time," he mumbled to himself. Reaching forward, he pulled the girl he loves dearly back towards him once more and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Burying his head into her auburn hair, he inhaled her addictive scent.

**  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  
I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**

Mikan was startled when she felt herself being pulled back and wrapped around by its owner. Uncontrolled tears rolled down her cheeks. She immediately reacted, hugging the person who held her.

"Why do you always do this to me?" she whispered.

"Gome," she heard his reply in her ear.

She hugged him tighter. Both were unwilling to let go.

**  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know****, you know, you know  
**

Finally, Natsume released the girl. Taking one of her hand, he brought it to his lips.

"May I have this last dance?"

A brilliant smile graced her fine feature once more. She nodded, accepting the rare invitation.

**  
That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long**

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  


They swayed according to the music, each reluctant to let go and wishing that time would just stand still, but time never does. Mikan laid her head on Natsume's chest, taking in the luring beats of his heart. Natsume on the other hand, buried his head into her hair, inhaling her scent.

**  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long**

Natsumewas practically in heaven enjoying every single bit of this little precious time he had. He had pushed her away reluctantly for a long time. Though he allowed little moments like this, he knows he still had to push her away in the end. It hurts, but it was necessary for her safety. He needed her to be safe. Should she die because of him, he will regret his whole life.

**  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
**

He lust for her, but in a good way. Somehow, she made it such that he has to stay alive. He had found something worth living for, but cruel fate is going to take her away from him.

**  
Bu****t you know, you know, you know **

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
**

She was satisfied, contented for now though she wishes that he will be with her forever, but how long is forever… Each time he hurts her, she forgave him. She knew he had difficulties, she knew why he even hurt her, but still the pain was excruciating.

**'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
**

"Mikan," he said seriously, lifting her chin to make her face him.

**I love you  
I loved you all along  
**

**And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long **

Mikan smiled faintly, putting a finger on his lips, before closing her eyes in bliss.

**  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it   
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
**

A faint smile played at his mouth at the sight of Mikan with her eyes closed. Leaning forward, he examined her face, from her catlike face to her small delicate nose.

**Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
hold on to me never let me go  
**

Her eyelids fluttered open upon feeling something warm against her lips. Natsume was kissing her. Smiling inside, she closed her eyes once more, enjoying the moment of a lifetime.

**Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go**

Ending note: Revised! I really should have done this earlier. When I read it, I was in shock (for the first part). It was HORRIBLE! So I had to do changes to it. Anyway, I am sorry to those who have read it. I sincerely apologize.


	2. Letter part 1

**Author's note**: Hi! It's been a long time. I did promise this will be a series of drabble. This is a three-shot at least. Enjoy! And do review!

**Our encounters**

o.O.o.O.o

Hey do you recall that very day when I first met you? You were under the shade of the blooming Sakura tree, a beautiful sight to behold. A mesmerizing portrait any artist would desire to paint. So I did. My hands instantly rambled through my bag to find the correct materials to capture the scene on paper. I sat by you, entranced by your fine features. I trembled with excitement when I began to outline your figure: your broad shoulders, slim waist, your build slightly muscled. The rush of adrenaline I had felt when I did the finer details, your unbroken delicate nose, those luscious lips of yours which were a pinkish hue, the fine symmetry of your face, dark ebony hair that framed the sides of your face and lastly your eyes. I wanted them open. What colour were they? I couldn't help but wonder. Were they chocolate-brown like mine, or perhaps a deep set of blue? Yet, I selfishly wished that this trance-like moment would not end.

My artwork was almost done, just a little touch up and your eyes. I remembered the sigh of pleasure and regret as I kept my tools. How could one not resist your charm? My hands inched towards you unintentionally. Somehow though I knew and wish I would meet you again, I felt this chance was rare. I was compelled by a sudden whim to leave this dream with something before I bid it goodbye, something personal like a kiss. I leaned forth, my lips lightly brushing yours. My first kiss I gave it to a stranger. I gave it to you. As I withdrew, your eyes flung open for the very first time, your hand grabbed the back of my neck, drawing me back in. I was startled. They were red, blood crimson red piercing through my soul. The distrust and sadness within it momentarily stunned me. But in a second, it was gone. No trace of vulnerary lingered. It was that moment that I felt the need to protect you. I wanted to know more about you, to cure that loneliness and bitterness in your fragile heart. To be someone you trust, but I was no more than a mere stranger. Your lips boldly crushed mine. Your tongue slyly slid past the boundaries, mockingly teasing the breath out of me. It felt strangely sweet. Ecstasy, passion, addiction, there was no way I could have refused. You knew, you sly pervert. It felt like my art piece had won an award. No. It was even better, an emotion much stronger. I was confused. My head light like howlawons.

"How daring, little girl," That was your first few words to me, a painful stab to my heart. For one so handsomely shaped as you to utter such cruel words, how hurtful. When I did not reply, you pressed on. Your tone chipped ice.

"What did you come here for? Money? Fame? Status?" You leaned towards me suddenly and whispered into my ears, "Or is it sex?"

My mind totally zonked out. Your words rang in my ears repeatedly. It stung me. Did you think that everyone would submit to power and money? Surely you must think otherwise! Surely you did not think that! What kind of girl do you take me for?! It made me mad just to think that you had assumed such false accusation. Fury boiled in my veins, my actions too heated to stop. You must have sorely felt that tight slap on your cheek. I did regret it later, having placed a five finger mark on your perfect features. But I was righteous, so…it didn't really matter much. My voice rose over the silence.

"Who do you think you are?! Stupid, pervertic,moronic playboy!" I could laugh at those words now. There were quite true, don't you think so? I was terribly irritated and gathered my stuff to leave. The faster I am done, the faster I could get away from you. But you merely looked amused. I could still remember that overconfident, arrogant smirk. However as soon as you realized I was running away, you rose to your feet, easily towering over me. How inferior I must have been. Your iron grip on my hand yanked me back into your arms. My heart skipped a beat.

"You think, you can leave after you have kissed me, insulted me and slapped me?" The whispers sent shivers down my spine.

Your words made me embarrassed as I snapped back into reality. How silly I must have seemed, but it wasn't as if I was going to meet you again. Still, it didn't stop the guilt that crept up from behind me. You had your arms wrapped around my waist, the other mysteriously missing. That is until I felt something groping my rear. Not a really pleasant thing. My face flushed red, a vein protruded on my forehead. Here I was guilt-ridden and there you were groping me! How imprudent!

"Pervert!"

That one scream must have damaged your eardrums for you let your guard done. Perhaps you did it intentionally, but I still managed to escape from your clasp and sprint off. My canvas was left behind unknowingly in your possession to my annoyance. Without any prove, this encounter became a dream until we met a second time…

**Ending note: **The continuation will be up soon. (I hope) haha! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
